


Podfic: An Akihika prediction

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [8]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: An AkiHika prediction<br/>Author: [info]bookshop<br/>Read by: [info]qem_chibati<br/>Length: 1:32.<br/>File size: 1.4MB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: An Akihika prediction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Akihika prediction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7075) by Aja. 



> Fic: An AkiHika prediction  
> Author: [info]bookshop  
> Read by: [info]qem_chibati  
> Length: 1:32.  
> File size: 1.4MB.
> 
> Author Note: bonus: An AkiHika prediction. Date: 7/27/05. Part of a meme, but I like it. :)

Downloadable here: https://sites.google.com/site/queenieeiz/ok/Qem%20Chibati%20-%20Prediction.mp3 or playable here:


End file.
